


Bury Me Face Down

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, Sniper!mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: It sounded easy enough, a simple recon. But the gut feeling that twisted inside of Jesse left him wary. Hanzo was doing the heavy lifting he reminded himself as they were dismissed, it was particularly easy for him. Simple retrieval-Hanzo goes in for it while Jesse watches his back.At least it was supposed to be easy, two hours at most counting arrival and retrieval.But Jesse had made a mistake and now as they kneel beside each other, waiting for the bullet to their head, all he could think about was destiny and marriage.





	Bury Me Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very mild torture mentioned that's not explicit or too bad but if you want to skip it just skip the paragraph that starts "It’s been minutes.." I don't think there's anything else that needs warning but if you find any let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The night is silent to no one’s surprise, breezy but not cold, perfect even.

Ana leaves them a few miles away from the destination as to not alert any of the remaining security that was supposed to protect the building. It was supposed to be minimal amount of people, the building itself was a secret and was in their bosses words nonexistent. Even with all the recon data they weren’t 100% sure the information was there, it had taken them several months to gain enough data to be confident enough to risk the mission but if their information was correct they could avoid the alleged planned attack, if they failed millions could die. An important mission like any other.

The walk there is mostly silent. Communication ran through signals long learned while on Overwatch, there was sign for everything and anything plus a couple that Jesse insisted on them learning for themselves. After so many missions together he had insisted it was helpful though really he only used them outside of missions to say _I love yous_ and dirty talk during briefings. Hanzo found it annoying but also endearing.

When they get to the point of entrance, the point before they have to separate, they linger for a moment.

“Don’t be getting nervous now.” Jesse smiles, placing his hand on his shoulder (he wishes to hug him but he resists). “I’ll be your eyes.”

“I trust you Jesse McCree.”

A silent moment passes before Jesse decides for a soft kiss. “Be safe Han.”

Hanzo doesn’t reply but he doesn't have to, knowing each other for this long, working on countless missions, being together, words felt extra at times. They knew each other too well. Jesse pats him on the shoulder once more before disappearing into the dark to seeks a place to position himself to set his sniper rifle. Hanzo starts getting close to position, waiting for confirmation of clearance before he goes inside. Five minutes later it comes.

“Your turn Darling.”

He enters swiftly, running silently through the halls while keeping up for any sound of flankers or call out from Jesse. Its when he clears the third floor and moves on to the fourth that he can’t help but feel something’s off. Winston had said there been few people but they had still expected some inside the building. Three floors cleared too much of a coincidence and Jesse’s silence only helps in making the feeling heavier. There was _something_ off, his dragons agreed, stirring impatiently under his skin.

When he clears the fourth, still no one to be seen he pushes the com to talk to Jesse. “It’s clear.”

“That was qui-”

“No.” Hanzo quickly interrupts, hiding in a corner and whispering. “No one was here to begin with.” He doesn’t need to be near Jesse to image the frown forming in his face, biting his lower lip in thought out of habit of always having a cigarillo in it.

“Bad Intel?” Jesse guesses though even he doesn’t seem to believe it. “Have you seen if the plans are even there.”

“It doesn’t feel right.” Hanzo says instead. His guts is screaming to not go into the room but he can’t afford to be too scared to complete the mission. That would be ridiculous. He hears Jesse hums in thought, its silent after.

“No one’s outside.” There’s another pause. “I’m coming.”

“No.” He replies quickly. “We need you outside to keep a lookout.”

“Oh com-” From the com, Hanzo hears the beeping, the string of curses coming from Jesse. Before he can even say his name the sound of explosions. There’s more curses and he feels too frozen to finish Jesse’s name. The sound of impact takes his breath away as if himself had just fallen himself. There’s only static.

*-*-*-*

He lands heavy and hard.

Jesse tries to breath desperately, feels on the verge of passing out completely. The pain white hot and too much to move. For a moment he can’t think of anything but the pain. He feels himself lose consciousness as he tries to take a single deep breath.

“-Cree? Jesse? Please. _Jesse_!”

Belatedly he recognizes his name being called over static though he’s unsure from where and who. It feels like he hasn’t been breathing for hours. He’s not sure when he passed out, he’s not sure when he’d woken up again. The pain still white hot and keeping him in the floor. For a moment he’s not sure he will ever walk again, he's not sure he can even move at all.

Slowly it comes back in parts- Hanzo, the mission, the explosion. _Hanzo_. It had to be him calling his name. It takes everything in him to to speak. “Han.”

“What happened?” Jesse opens his mouth but words elude him. His name is repeated a couple more times, he wills everything in him to talk if anything to stop the tightness in Hanzo’s voice.

“Fucking” He has to breath in between talking. Two breaths, three breaths, four. “Out sniped. Mine.”

It’s silent for a moment and Jesse hates it, feels the shame weight on him heavy against the pain. He’s almost glad it hurts this much. Out snipped. It had been a long while since he had lost to another snipper. He’d just checked the perimeter, had just told Hanzo it was clear. Closing his eyes again, his eyes too heavy to keep open, he thinks back of all the little mistakes - positioning, letting his emotions rule him, to name a few- and what he’d overseen because of them.

“-sition?”

He realizes too late that Hanzo’s still speaking, though he misses what he’d said. He’s not sure if the com is breaking up or he’s too disoriented to hear clearly at this point. Knowing that if he doesn’t start moving now they will come and kill him he forces himself to sit up, vertigo and pain sending him back to the floor.

“Jesse. _Position_?!”

“Uh,” He starts to quickly stop, he’s not sure. He looks around looking for something to go off. His position eludes him, he’d forgotten where he was in the first place until he looks up and sees a broken bridge. “Bridge. Under it. Um” Debriefing on what to do in this situations dance around but his brain feels heavy and nothing sticks. “I’m moving. Point. Uhh.” He desperately tries to remember their plans if anything else, tries to remember anything at all. Anger and frustration of being in this position in the first place only boil stronger.

“Point B.” Hanzo completes after a prologue silence. “I’ll meet you there.” There’s a pause and then he adds. “Do you remember where that is?”

Jesse laughs a little in spite of himself. “Meet you there darling.”

“Be safe.” Hanzo replies, quietly. Jesse hates the transparent worry in his voice.

*-*-*-*

Jesse doesn’t make it to point B. The pain is too much, there’s only so much walking he can do (took him long enough to just sit up) and though he wouldn’t admit to it, he didn’t remember where point B was.

“I’ll come get you.” Hanzo replies when Jesse breaks the news.

“By the middle opening.” He informs him in whispers.

Hanzo appears sooner than Jesse expects him to. He spots the bleeding shoulder in an instant even in his state, Jesse laughs again in spite of the situation.

“Funny.” Jesse says though he doesn't smile, he stands from where he was sitting desperately ignoring the intense pain as he walks as quickly as his feet will let him toward Hanzo, his hands quick to his bleeding shoulder. It didn’t look good at all. “Forgot to mention something?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and instead takes a very quick look at the other, the matching frown doesn’t sit well on Jesse’s stomach.

“What happened?” Jesse asks. He hadn’t heard anything from the coms, had he not paid enough attention? Again. This would be the second time he’d fail to be his eyes, he was turning into the worst partner. The pain of failing Hanzo was nothing compared to the physical pain he was feeling.

Hanzo remains silent long enough to confirm his suspicion.

“I was bait.” Jesse says and Hanzo simply nods. Not only has he been out sniped but they had gotten Hanzo too after the explosion had caused enough of distraction for them to sneak on him, he’d lost his eyes outside when he fell. “I’m sorry. Han. I’m sorry. I was suppose to cover you, I-.”

“A minor setback.” Hanzo simply says,

Jesse breaths, trying desperately to calm the anger and frustration boiling inside. It was one thing for his mistake to cause him injuries but it was completely another to cause Hanzo’s. They’d failed the mission because of him. He breathes again, wishing desperately he had a cigarillo with him to calm his ever growing frustration. “Okay. Yeah.” he says, more to himself than the other. “I called for extraction while waiting. Ana’s going to enjoy this.”

“She has to come bail us out after all.” Hanzo replies with a smile and a light jab at him.

Though Jesse knows its for his sake, he feels completely humorless and exhausted. “Let’s move out.” Still feeling the fall, he breathes again before he says, “we gotta reach extraction point.”

*-*-*-*

Their steps were slow, sloppy and loud. Hanzo helps Jesse walk despite the bleeding shoulder and Jesse’s insistence to walk by himself and how it looked worse than it was. Hanzo knows better than that, the man could barely stand by himself as it was. The walk is silent- the stakes too high and their survivability too low at this point to mend with any sort of joke.

Extraction point felt too far to Hanzo. Normally he could carry Jesse with easy, even with the bleeding shoulder, but he hadn’t told Jesse the extent of the attack. He already looked guilty and bad enough he’s not sure how he’s standing at all.

In one of their breaks, Jesse simply shakes his head. “I” he begins and has to stop again. “I can’t go further.”

“I’ll carry you.” Hanzo replies quickly. Jesse smiles again and it sends Hanzo a wave of relief to see that smile again.  

“Bridal style?”

Hanzo laughs too, feels like he can finally take one good breath again. “Yes.”

The smile doesn’t last long. “Hon.” He tries to smile again but its tight and painful. “I know you’re strong but...” He start and he doesn’t need to finish to know he’s been discovered.

“For almost dead you sure are observant.” Hanzo says as a way of admitting it.

Jesse simply smiles and it almost looks smug. “You’re not as sneaky as you were.”

As he takes out his backup radio, feeling defeated and cornered for the first time in what felt like forever, he signals the SOS signal back to headquarters, adding the casualties signal after a moment of thought. It was no longer an aborted mission, it was a rescue.

“I’m sorry.” Jesse whispers and Hanzo is not sure if he’s meant to hear it at all. “Its my fault.” It looks like he wants to say more but he falls silent after that.

Hanzo sits besides him, taking peacekeeper from Jesse’s holster since he’d lost Storm Bow in the attack and checking for bullets. “We’ll be better because of them.” He takes Jesse’s hand with his left hand. “It’s okay, Jesse.”

The silence that follows doesn't feel right, he holds him tighter, turning to look at Jesse and catching him worrying his lip and looking as guilty as ever. He wishes he could say anything to make him feel better but nothing comes to mind. Silence rules the room again.

Time drags, slow and silent. Their position hadn’t been found though there’s been plenty of close calls that made them wonder if this was it.

“Shimada.”

At the sound of his name he jumps before he realizes it comes from the com, he answers quickly, has it been thirty minutes already, were they safe?

“We’ve run into trouble.”

“How long?” Hanzo asks knowing this means a delay. A look at Jesse makes him wonder if they even have more time if they’re not rescued right now.

“An hour more.” It sounds serious and he almost wants to ask what's with the delay but he’s in pain, tired and worried and can’t bother to really care at the moment.

“McCree is in critical conditions.” Hanzo reminds him and Jesse kicks him with as much force as he could muster. ”Shoulder’s useless. We don’t have time.”

There’s silence and he knows they know this and that it was probably not in their power to have a delay but he can’t help the sharpness in his voice, the desperation nor the anger.

“We’re going to get you.” They assure them. It doesn’t sound like empty words, it never did when it came to Overwatch; they all care, they were all family inside the organization. No one was left behind _. No one was left to die._

Hanzo wants to believe it, wants to believe this is just a bad night, one of many they have had, but his dragons still stir disturbed, his gut still twist in knots. “Right.” He says after silence and leaves it at that.

“Wonder who’s coming.” Jesse says offhanded after a moment, Hanzo hums in thought. “I wonder if they’re okay.” He adds after another pause. “Sounded bad.”

“They’ll be okay.” Hanzo assures him. This time Jesse hums as a reply and the conversation ends there.

*-*-*-*

“Darling.”

Hanzo turns to look at Jesse, he’s smiling, a sweet kind of smile that also looked sad. He frowns, unsure and confused but says nothing.

“I think.” A laugh escapes Jesse, it sounds all kinds of wrong. “It’s over.”

Hanzo frowns deepens, confused and shocked at the words. He slips his hand away from the other, focuses on the door if only to not look at Jesse at the moment. Never in the many years of missions had Jesse said those words no matter how close call it was, no matter how small the odds of surviving were, he never believed he wouldn't make it. He didn’t sound defeated so why did it feel like he was giving up.

“ _Hanzo_.” He finally turns to look at the sound of his name, has to with the urgency in his voice.

“l don't want to hear this fucking bullshit right now.” Jesse quiets after that and he's not sure if he feels relieved or guilty of snapping at him. He sighs, rubbing his forehead, closing his eyes.

“It's been an hour,” Jesse eventually says after the prolonged silence, he doesn't need to expand. This isn't looking good at all. “How’s the shoulder?”

The whole arm is useless. the pain from the bullets and probable broken bones was borderline unbearable but he doesn't mention any of those things. He figures Jesse already suspects it all, he was smart and he knew him well enough to know when he was in pain even when he hid it all.

“I'm too old for surprises she used to say during missions.” He laughs for a moment, “I understand that now.” Hanzo doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t think Jesse expects him to.

“I will _not_ surrender.” Hanzo says with finality.

“I never said we should. If we go down we go down swinging.” Hanzo hears the silent _but_ in the sentence. He’s almost too afraid to know the rest. When he doesn't continue talking Hanzo finally turns to look at him.

“But,” he prompts.

“Hanzo.” He moves his arm to hold his hand again, smiling that sad smile again and it hurts to see him like this more than the shoulder ever could. Why was he giving up? How did it turned to this? He felt so helpless and angry and frustrated and sad. “If we survive this. This is it for me. I'm too old for this. I.I can't.”

Hanzo doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say nor do, he never really thought he would ever hear those words, didn’t think this was where the conversation was going. Part of him feels betrayed for reasons he can’t explain but a part of him also understood. “We’ll survive.” Is all he can say. “I promise.”

*-*-*-*

Extraction gets delayed again. They were having trouble getting anywhere near their current location. Half an hour more. Since there was no reasonable way to reach them they had to walk to another appointed extraction point that was close enough to them that they didn’t have to walk far but would give space for the team to reach them safely.

The walk there is silent, feels heavy and somber, pregnant with stress and worry and pain. All Hanzo can think is retirement. Jesse fucking McCree retiring. Not going to missions with him. He wonders if he’ll feel lonely without his partner in crime. He wonders if he should retire too. Was it their time?

It’s a few feets away from extraction point when Hanzo holds his hand up, they both stop and listen, Hanzo draws peacemaker, breathing slowly, calming his nerves- he couldn't miss his shots. A second later he hears it, steps, several of them. They knew this was their point of extraction. They’ve found them.

Hanzo makes a signal, Jesse nods and they slowly start walking back. If a fight broke down they wouldn’t survive it, they had to retreat.

“It’s over boys.”

Hanzo closes his eyes, doesn't want to believe this is happening now.

“I don’t much like losing” Jesse says.

They both turn, their heads up, stance tall, signature smirk in place. Hanzo makes a quick survey, thinks he can get three clean headshots, leaving only two more to deal with. He’s not sure he can take them in a fight but it was a start.

“Sneaky bastards.” The man laughs and Hanzo figures that this is his chance and slowly starts getting ready to shoot. “You’ve caused too much trouble and now. Now you’re going to fucking pay.”

Before he can do anything, someone from behind disarms him, throwing peacekeeper to another of them and pushing him to the ground, kicking him for good measure before he pulls his hands behind his back. He hears the pained grunts from Jesse as they do the same.

“It’s time to pay for everything you’ve done.”

*-*-*-*

It’s been minutes, he knows by logic that it hasn’t been too long but it feels like hours if not days instead. He knows he’d passed out, several times now, the pain from getting his prosthetic ripped on top of the pain from the fall too unbearable. He’s not sure how he’s still alive. The man is talking, asking questions about Overwatch, about the missions, about everything he knows.

Desperately trying to not think of the pain, he think about a few nights before when he and Hanzo went on a date that was really just lunch by the ocean. He thinks about his laugh, the smiles, the stupid jokes. He thinks about how Hanzo did a whole meal for them when it was only supposed to be sandwiches. Thinks about how it's been 18 years since they’ve been together; about how they never really got married because of their line of work. There’s no real regret, there was no helping it and a part of him had always been worried Hanzo wouldn’t want to get married in the first place. Boyfriends was one thing, marriage was serious. Couple times he convinced himself that once retired he would pop the question but retiring seemed like something that would never happen, something they wouldn’t have to worry any time in the near future. He wonders if being afraid was why he never popped the question despite Ana and Lena, and Genji and Fareeha, and everyone and their mother nudging him to. He refuses to go down that road. He thinks of their first time meeting him instead, about how they hated each other; about how their last words to each other was Jesse telling him he was retiring and how upset, angry and betrayed he looked. He didn’t wanted that to be their last moment together. He’d never felt as old as this moment, never felt so out of his depth. He’d been in close calls before but never like this.

Jesse loses track of time, loses track of his surroundings after the constant in and out consciousness. He’s roughly slapped awake before he’s pushed outside and walked to a place he doesn’t recognize. The man who was torturing him talks to another, whatever they’re saying is lost in him. The first thing he notices inside the room is Hanzo is there too and feels a desperate need to get by his side, talk to him, speak his name despite all training and experience telling him not to. “Ha-” He’s hit in the head before he can finish.

Hanzo turns at his voice but doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to his face says it all. His heart drops and for the first time in so long he feels genuine fear, the realization of their situation hitting him hard enough that he feels bile come up. It’s real. They’re going to die. _This is it_. Part of him wants to cry but instead he laughs. It sounds raspy and all kinds of wrong even to his ears but he can’t stop laughing. He’s hit again and then thrown to where Hanzo is. Someone forces him to kneel, a gun is pressed to his head.

Jesse turns to look at Hanzo, unsure if that’s gonna make them shoot him faster. He refuses to feel sad, refuses to be afraid any longer, every accepted mission ran the risks and boy they've been lucky so far, instead he smiles, grins even, Hanzo cracks a smile. With tied hands he can't make the signal, their signal, instead he mouths it quickly knowing he would recognize the words even without the sound. The sadness that passes through as quick as the words doesn't escape him.

_I love you too Hon._

Both are roughed back into position, gun on their head. Jesse forces himself to hold position, kneeling as tall as he could, looking straight ahead unafraid.

“If we ever die during a mission” Jesse remembers suddenly as he hears the gun being cocked. It was in a bar many years ago, both drinking the anger of a failed mission and close call away. “At least I hope it’s together.” He remembers Hanzo laughing and telling him it would never happen, that they’ll die of old age, only to later say he hopes so too.

Funny how destiny works.

He hears Lena before he can see her, Genji’s voice following behind her. Tears of relief threaten to fall until he turns to look at Hanzo and watches with horror as the  enemy effectively knocks him out with a single hit on the head.  

Before he can say Hanzo’s name he feels the weight of the gun on his head, the last thing he sees is Hanzo in the floor in front of him.

*-*-*-*

_Cold._

It takes a moment for Jesse to comprehend he was slowly coming to, that he was not dead. Slowly thoughts start streaming and he feels himself breathing a slow but steady pace. Senses come slower, blanketed by the immense coldness he feels all around. He feels desperate, trapped in an unresponsive sedated body that was filled with urgency he wasn't sure where it was coming from until he feels the hand. _Hanzo_. Memories slowly flood in, he was with Hanzo. They were suppose to die.

He feels the panic rise. Hanzo was there but he didn't know anything else. It takes everything in him to force his eyes open to see Hanzo besides him sleeping in a chair. His body a mess of cuts, bruises and bandages and a sling. Jesse isn't sure why but he starts laughing, it's low, breathy and lacks any sense of humor. He feels himself losing control to his emotions, he laughs until he's crying too and he can't stop either.

“Hey.”

The voice grounds him enough to catch his breath but he finds himself unable to stop nonetheless. He feels like he can’t breath, like he’s drowning.

“Hey. Hey.” Jesse wills himself to stop but it's an overwhelming sort of feeling. Happiness and sadness and relief and regret and worry and everything and nothing all at once. He feels Hanzo wrap his arm around him, climbing into the bed with him, saying nothing really, just letting him ride out the wave of emotions.

Not long after he hears the sniffles before he feels the tears in is skin, hears some whispers of words he can't quite grasp yet. He wishes he could talk, could move and hug him and tell him it was okay.

When everything mellows, Jesse only feels exhausted, his eyes too heavy to keep open again, his body too heavy to move or even talk. He almost wants to ask how they survive, what sort of miracle happened that day but he decides that’s a story for another day. “ _I love you,_ ” He manages through his dry raspy throat.

Hanzo laughs and it makes Jesse smile, almost feels like it gives him energy.  “I love you too. So much.”

It’s quiet and Jesse gets an unmistakable feeling that something is wrong. Panic wakes him right up again. “What?” He asks. At the silence he makes to move to look at Hanzo more closely. “Please. Hanzo.”

“We can talk after you’re out of the hospital.”

“Han.” Hanzo sighs, looking away for a moment, unsure and Jesse can’t help but think of the worst. Casualties? Was someone death? Was Hanzo hurt worse than it seemed? “Just fucking.” He starts, losing his patience quick. “What?”

“I was just thinking. Retirement.”

It takes Jesse a moment to make sense of the words. He vaguely remembers saying he was retiring after this mission. He sighs, relieved it was nothing but also not feeling ready to start this again. “I’m not asking you to retire too.”

“I know.” Hanzo says. “It’s something we can talk about later Jess.” He continues, smiling and playing with his hair. “You need to rest.”

“It’s bothering you though.” Jesse says after a prolonged silence. He guesses this time is as good as any, if it was something that was bothering Hanzo it was something important and he couldn't rest like that. “The mistakes-”

“Jesse.” Hanzo interrupts, shaking his head. “ No. It wasn’t your fault.”

Jesse smiles, turning to look at the other. There had been too many silent moments while hiding and running during the mission, he’d had too many hours alone with his thoughts to think this through. “It _was_ , Hanzo. Not only this mission. Lately…” He finds he has to stop, finds it hard to admit to it to himself and more so admit it out loud even if it was with Hanzo. This was his pride, this was everything he stood for and the one single thing he was _ever_ good at. And now. “It’s been several mission. I ain’t like I was before.”

Hanzo is quiet and he hates it but decides not to pressure. He’d noticed long ago if he was honest with himself, how his arm wasn’t as steady as before, how his body simply couldn’t keep up with the hours and exertion, how every mission started to wear heavy on his soul. He’d started to wonder what was the point of it all. Hadn’t told anyone, kept it a secret out of shame or confusion he wasn’t sure. Those mistake hadn’t been a one time thing; he wasn’t reliable anymore and it hurt him deep. For the longest time, he couldn't’ admit it, he simply wouldn’t and in retrospective it would had explained his recklessness and arrogance from the previous couple years. He wants to tell Hanzo this but he finds he can’t, instead he says. “I’ve had my share is all. Played with the devil one too many times”

“I understand.” Hanzo says.

It doesn’t tell him much but Jesse figues it’s a start; he still doesn't feel better even after having talked. “I’m going to miss it.” Jesse finds himself saying at the silence. “A whole lot.”

“Me too.” Hanzo says. “It’s going to be weird.”

“Hanzo.” Jesse says, making to sit up but nausea sending him back to laying down. "What’re ya saying?”

Hanzo smiles. “It doesn’t feel right without you by my side.” It makes him wonder if Hanzo also feels like he has tested destiny one too many times. He wonders if this is going to make him hate him a few years down the road when Hanzo realizes it was a mistake and he wasn’t ready to retire. “I’m not sure I can leave it behind but. I feel it too”

Jesse feels odd in the silence, feels like he needs to fill it. “We’ll get a dog. Name it Winston” Jesse smiles.

“Wonder if he would feel honored or offended” Hanzo laughs enough to cause him to cough, When the laugh dies down he turns to cuddle closer to Jesse, holding his hand. “Sleep. You need it.”

“Han.” Jesse starts, closing his eyes and already feeling himself drift. “We’ll be fine, right? Retirement? It’s the right choice?”

“I promise you.”

“Well,” Jesse smiles at the words, feeling almost like a weight had lifted. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was knowing the Hanzo was fine, maybe it was because they would have their happy ending after all. He wasn’t quite sure nor did he particularly cared. “You do keep your promises that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how my first attempt at both writing Overwatch and McHanzo went!! 
> 
> [ Writing blog](http://astrawberryoctopus.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> [ Main blog](http://dollarinthedouchebagjar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
